


El trabajo es pan comido

by Ataraxia_dont_come, WTF_Capcom_2020



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, F/F, Flirting, Pre-Femslash, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Capcom_2020/pseuds/WTF_Capcom_2020
Summary: Простая работёнка в глухом мексиканском городишке.
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/ Nico (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	El trabajo es pan comido

**Author's Note:**

> El trabajo es pan comido (с испанского — работа это кусок пирога), означает плёвое дело.  
> Все названия, имена и ритуалы, использованные в работе, не имеют к реальным никакого отношения.
> 
> Hola! — Привет!  
> Habla ingles? — Вы говорите по-английски?  
> Buenas noches — Спокойной ночи  
> Y si me enamoro sea de vos — И если я влюбляюсь, то в тебя (из песни Juanes — A Dios Le Pido)  
> Adios – до свиданья

Энзо говорил, что «бестия» иссушила весь город и может двинуться дальше, если ею не заняться в ближайшее время.  
А ещё за это задание давали неприлично большие деньги. Может поэтому он так настаивал на срочности?  
В конце концов, это должно быть легко. Когда в последний раз она связывалась с по-настоящему сильным соперником? Кажется, слишком давно.  
Городок по 24-му федеральному шоссе обезлюдел: щит с названием города украшен рисунком черепа с перекрещенными костями. Оставленные на дороге машины, разбросанные вещи, утопающие в песке и покрывшиеся пылью. Одноэтажные домики с плотно закрытыми окнами и заколоченными дверьми. Покосившиеся заборы, раньше служившие загонами для домашнего скота. Выцветший под безжалостным солнцем флаг, на котором ещё угадывается орёл со змеёй.  
Сюда даже ангельские твари не сунутся.  
Пустой город, засевшая где-то обозлённая бестия и ни одного зрителя предстоящей схватки.  
«Очаровательно».  
Земля покрыта трещинами и высушена настолько, что при каждом шаге поднимается пыль. Вся растительность, что раньше придавала местности необходимые краски, превратилась в увядшее подобие себя. И насколько хватало взгляда, до самых высоких холмов вокруг, такое запустение простиралось на многие мили. Кустарники с почерневшими листьями, высохшие кактусы с облетевшими с них иглами, голые стволы деревьев, покрытые белым налётом. И полнейшая, тотальная тишина — ни птиц, ни насекомых.  
Временами Энзо всё же предоставлял верную информацию: всё действительно выглядело так, словно в один момент кто-то заставил округу иссохнуть.  
«По-настоящему жаркая женщина».  
Байонетта тянется, разминаясь после поездки в душной машине, чей владелец без умолку что-то говорил на жуткой смеси испанского и ломаного английского, глядя на её пистолеты. Может, именно из-за этого он не стал просить оплаты? Или всё-таки просил? В любом случае, у неё не было наличных. В любом случае, пришлось использовать пистолеты.  
Универсальный язык оружия. По крайней мере, водитель её понял и убрался, пока заказчица не воспользовалась им.  
Она поправляет очки, глубоко вдыхает сухой тёплый воздух и направляется в глубь городка.  
Никаких признаков живых существ. Даже гриф, некоторое время круживший над ней, летит дальше, в поисках более доступной добычи. Только большая черно-коричневая ящерица остаётся греться на камнях, время от времени высовывая раздвоенный язык.  
— Что, тебя отсюда даже все демоны преисподней не прогонят? Тогда посторожи-ка вот это, приятель.  
Байонетта склоняется над камнями и всовывает между ними золотую монетку.  
«Возможно, в этот раз всё будет быстрее. Тебе же хочется покоя, верно?».  
Когда в предыдущем деле она столкнулась с демоном, влияющим на погоду, ритуал его изгнания состоял из длительной медитации с применением большого количества трав бахира, призыва Баала и запрета на использование любого оружия в храме. Это было ужасно долго. И скучно.  
Прогулка до того, что могло считаться центром этого городка, занимает меньше десяти минут. Солнце ещё не успевает сделать её пребывание здесь невыносимым, хотя и старается.  
Первое, что привлекает её внимание посреди общей разрухи, ярко-красные цветки на единственном уцелевшем дереве. Огненная шапка соцветий едва колышется под палящими лучами солнца. На земле, в тени раскидистой кроны, нет ни единого упавшего листа.  
Делоникс королевский. Существовало по крайней мере три ритуала с использованием его цветков. И ни один не обходился без человеческой крови.  
«По какой причине ты его пожалела? Кого призывала с его помощью?»  
И второе, стоящий под этим деревом фургон, откуда раздаётся нехарактерная для этих мест речь. Кто-то весьма доходчиво описывает затейливый маршрут для запропастившегося разводного ключа.  
По крайней мере, она здесь не одна.  
Настроение неумолимо улучшается.  
Дверь фургона распахивается, и на пороге показывается его владелица.  
— Прости, дорогая, но я не буду драться за эту безжизненную землю. И за свой фургон. Тебе придётся найти новое место, — она поддевает с пола носком сапога извивающуюся змею, выкидывает её из фургона и замечает, что не одна.  
Незнакомка приветливо машет ей рукой с зажатым в ней инструментом.  
— Hola! Habla ingles?  
— Приятно получить в этой глуши столь радушный приём, — Байонетта прослеживает взглядом за тем, как змея прячется в тени дерева, исчезая между корнями.  
— Ещё одна охотница, да? Нет, не отвечай, я и так вижу, — она вытирает руку о шорты и протягивает ей ладонь. — Нико. Единственная толковая оружейница на тысячи миль вокруг.  
Рукопожатие у неё крепкое, как тиски.  
— Чинишь оружие всем, кто приходит? Одна?  
— Здесь столько охотников собралось, что трудно устоять. Они расположились лагерем дальше, за городом, около осушенного озера. Не заставляй меня произносить название, я при всём желании не смогу этого сделать. Мексиканский диалект — это не моё. И испанский тоже, как ты могла убедиться.  
Байонетта смотрит в ту сторону, куда она махнула рукой. Стоит ли проверить лагерь перед тем, как действовать? Или понаблюдать издалека?  
— И чего ждут охотники?  
— Новых волн демонов. Это пока единственное, что можно сделать. — Нико поправляет очки и трёт кончик носа. — Если эти остолопы вообще поймут откуда вся эта демоническая братия приходит. У меня есть теория, но кто меня слушает? Им лишь бы подраться. Ты ведь здесь тоже за этим? Или тебе нужно починить оружие?  
— Конечно. Оружие, да.  
«Деньги эти охотники тоже собираются поделить на всех? Или это тот редкий вид, который помогает людям на безвозмездной основе? Такие ещё остались?»  
Нико складывает руки на груди и осматривает её с ног до головы:  
— Ты так и не скажешь своего имени?  
— Где здесь можно найти воду?  
— Полагаю, это значит «нет». Магазин прямо за тобой. Оставь деньги под кассой. Не заставляй меня проверять. Я обещала хозяйке, что пригляжу за этой лавочкой. И захвати сигареты. Пожалуйста.  
Байонетта кивает ей и направляется к яркой вывеске, которая однозначно выделяет магазин среди прочих однотипных домиков. И всю дорогу её преследует пристальный взгляд. Она не может избавиться от чувства, что помимо этой девушки за ней следит кто-то ещё.  
«Что тебя привлекло в этом месте? Что же тебя пробудило?»  
На латунной ручке двери магазина потемневший отпечаток, а под ней засохшие капли и следы.  
«Ты бы не пролила кровь просто так».  
Тёмные пятна на высохшей земле выглядят свежими. Она идёт за ними, в обход покосившегося домишки, чтобы найти причину на заднем дворе. Среди деревянных коробок с подгнивающими фруктами и вьющимися над ними мухами — три обезглавленные птицы. Измятые перья топорщатся в разные стороны.  
Она поддевает тельце одной из них дулом пистолета.  
«Ни капли крови. Они высушены».  
Это никак не помогает. Энзо мог снова ошибиться. К тому же, записи клана, где был описан универсальный метод для взаимодействия со старыми духами, давно уничтожены. А для того, чтобы упокоить или изгнать эту заблудшую бестию, ей нужно знать точно, с кем она столкнулась.  
Бутылки воды, которые она находит на полке в магазинчике, тёплые. На этикетке изображен скалящийся ягуар.  
На прилавке около кассы — сигареты, жвачки и упаковки леденцов из натурального сока. Ценники, написанные от руки, похоже, рассчитаны на наивных туристов. Если подобные сюда заезжали.  
Когда она возвращается к фургону, оттуда раздаётся приятная ненавязчивая музыка. Внутри густой дым из-за горящих повсюду ароматических палочек. Под ногами валяются мелкие металлические детали и смятая одежда, запачканная маслом.  
— Эй, это не похоже на сигареты! — Нико забирает у неё из рук одну из упаковок.  
— На них просто чудовищные цены, мне не хватило денег. — Она кладёт бутылки в холодильник. На пустых полках лежит кусок сыра и две жестяные банки с фасолью в томате. — Ты здесь давно, да?  
— Почти неделю. И, ну знаешь, такая жара, есть совсем не хочется. Особенно чёртовы леденцы, мисс Загадочная охотница.  
— Байонетта. — Она подходит к Нико ближе, вскрывает пакет у неё в руках и забирает один леденец, не сводя пристального взгляда. Вблизи гораздо лучше видны веснушки, и чувствуется запах сигарет, несмотря на горящие благовония.  
«Благовония. Зачем? Привлечь духов?»  
— На мне что-то написано, Байонетта? Или такое пристальное внимание из-за татуировок? — Нико оттесняет её плечом, бросает пачку на стол и берётся за гейзерную кофеварку. И грубит скорее по привычке, чем действительно из-за повышенного внимания.  
— Здесь, наверное, невозможно уснуть по ночам?  
— Нет, тут довольно тихо, — пожимает плечами Нико. — Шум охоты не долетает, а демоны в город не суются.  
«Интересно, что им здесь не понравилось?»  
— Почему ты не в лагере со всеми?  
— Шутишь? — Она засыпает молотые зёрна, ставит кофеварку на огонь. — Находиться в их компании дольше пары минут невозможно. Я туда не сунусь даже под прицелом собственной пушки. Хватает того, что у большинства из них в качестве оружия старьё позапрошлого века, которое чинить бывает сложнее, чем делать новые протезы для… Просто, сложнее. Поверь, ты не хочешь слушать подробности.  
Байонетта садится на свободный стул, рассматривая обстановку: висящий напротив ловец снов, стикеры с заметками об очерёдности уборки, наклейка с улыбающимся чертёнком.  
Нико тянется к верхней полке над её головой и шелестит упаковкой леденца. Рукояти пистолетов на её животе с такого ракурса выглядят впечатляюще детализированными.  
У ведьм подобное не принято, но Байонетте нравится, как это выглядит на чужой коже.  
— Ты опять пялишься. — Нико издаёт довольный возглас, вытаскивает из хлама целую сигарету и щёлкает зажигалкой, прикуривая.  
— Уверена, что под одеждой рисунок продолжается.  
— Татуировки? Ага, есть. — Она разгребает свободное место на диване, откидывается на спинку и протягивает руку. — Что починить нужно?  
«Роден будет в гневе, если я дам один из его шедевров в чужие руки».  
Ей приходится выбрать один из своих амулетов, несмотря на то что они все исправны. Она вкладывает в протянутую ладонь браслет.  
— Чем повреждена? Что делала до поломки?  
— Заряжалась от луны. Создавала барьеры. Перестала работать после того, как упала в воду.  
— Вау! Эта штука реально заряжается от лунного света? Она типа магическая? — Нико крутит браслет в руках, оставив сигарету в пепельнице. — Ты сама её зачаровала? В смысле это настоящая «зачарованная штука»? Не пойми неправильно, я со всяким работала, но именно такое вижу впервые. Хотя… Подожди здесь, никуда не уходи.  
Она уходит в заднюю часть фургона и возвращается с тетрадью, где среди набросков необычной амуниции и прототипов, похожих на оружие Дурги, выведены те же символы, что на браслете.  
— Единственный раз, когда я сталкивалась с подобным, при разработке одной… Давай назовём это просто Рэгтайм. Ведь подробности не обязательны, верно? Так вот, это было сложно. И, чёрт возьми, я действительно не уверена, что могу повторить. Знаешь, играть со временем довольно опасно. Возможно, для того чтобы починить такую штуку, тебе нужно ехать в Вигрид. Там точно должны быть какие-то записи о подобном.  
Байонетта склоняется над тетрадью, смотря на расчёты и формулы, неаккуратно написанные между набросками, и кладет подбородок на переплетенные пальцы.  
«Рука, что может контролировать время? Интуитивно она бы к этому не пришла. Мало кому удаётся проводить эксперименты с такой тонкой материей и не становиться мишенью для… разного рода сущностей».  
— Так ты из Вигрида?  
— Мама оттуда, да. А что? Мы могли видеться раньше? Нет? Я бы запомнила. — Она осматривает Байонетту с ног до головы. — Точно бы запомнила. Слушай, если это попытка… Я плоха во флирте и его распознавании, так что предупреди заранее.  
— Конечно.  
— Я могу тебе предложить кое-что на замену. Это не создаст барьер, но знаешь, как говорят — лучше выстрелить первой. Грикклас подтвердил бы мои слова, но теперь уже не сможет.  
«Грикклас Поглотитель?»  
— Ты отняла у него душу? — Ей не удаётся скрыть удивление.  
— Кажется, именно так. Я не вполне уверена, что это можно назвать душой, но оружие вышло потрясным. Хочешь посмотреть?  
Байонетта кивает и раскусывает леденец.  
Девушка, которая сейчас ищет на полках изменённого демона, не была ведьмой. Она не проходила обучения. Она не могла прочитать символы защиты на лунном артефакте.  
Но она смогла преобразовать душу.  
«Интересно, как она справилась с ним? Роден доводил их до опасной грани полного исчезновения, чтобы они преобразовывались».  
— Вот. — Нико выкладывает на стол массивный револьвер. — Красавец, правда? Шестизарядный. Классика.  
На рукояти из светлого дерева горит огненная «G». Ничто не указывает на то, что это не просто оружие.  
— Кажется, что всё просто, да? Но то, чем он стреляет, тебе понравится.  
Нико вскидывает руку, целясь в банку напротив, высунув кончик языка, снимает с предохранителя и… не стреляет.  
— Понравилось бы. Вообще-то, он поглощает души и я проверяла это на демонах. А здесь нет никого, на ком я бы могла показать подобное. Тебе придётся поверить мне на слово. Ну, пока не заявятся какие-нибудь милые ребята.  
«Конечно, он назывался Поглотителем именно потому что собирал души. В том числе для собственного усиления. Роден сделал бы многое, что б его заполучить уже преобразованным. Как и другие демоны. Неудивительно, что за ней никто не пришел. Грикклас… И почему люди постоянно делают то, что не должны?»  
— То, что ты сделала, — отличное оружие. За такое можно и в Ад попасть.  
— Знаю. Именно туда мне и надо. Должна же я наконец встретиться с отцом, верно? — Нико улыбается. Она выглядит очень довольной. — Шучу, конечно. Ну как, возьмёшь его в качестве компенсации? Раз уж я не починила лунную штуку.  
Она протягивает ей рукоять револьвера.  
— Интересно будет опробовать его в деле. Спасибо, Нико.  
— Вот и славно. А теперь, как насчёт кофе? — Она снимает кофеварку с плиты и оглядывается в поисках чашек. — Я знаю, что большинство местных предпочитает горячий шоколад и какао, но с тем кофе, что я варю, они точно не сравнятся. И предупреждаю, что извращения вроде сухих сливок в этом фургоне не поощряют. Но они есть. Так как? Или ты хочешь пойти в лагерь? Тебе не обязательно идти прямо сейчас, верно? В смысле, до вечера ещё куча времени.  
— Ты говорила о своей теории. — Байонетта ставит пистолет на предохранитель.  
— А ты внимательно слушаешь, да? Ладно, у меня была теория. И, только не смейся, мне кажется, что здесь замешана богиня засухи. То есть, всё вокруг буквально умоляет о воде, так что кто бы мог подумать, да? Никуда не уходи, у меня есть любопытные фотографии.  
Она отставляет кофеварку, достаёт с полки над плитой большую папку, и вытаскивает оттуда листы с пометками.  
Байонетта подходит ближе и склоняется над её плечом, рассматривая незнакомые рисунки.  
— В любом случае, не знаю, видела ли ты это цветущее дерево, под которым я припарковалась. И на счёт этого дерева… ничего. Ни о нём, ни о том, почему оно цветёт в самом неподходящем для этого месте. Но есть кое-что другое. У меня здесь фотографии сканов кодекса Мальяб… Мальябекиано, да. С испанскими комментариями, переведёнными местным учителем. — Она раскладывает чёрно-белые распечатки поверх инструментов на столе. — Возможно, это не было добровольным сотрудничеством в прямом смысле этого слова. Я, он, сварочный аппарат… Если ты понимаешь. Так, вот это основа моих знаний — Кодекс Мендоса. Из Ватиканского удалось достать только пару страниц, но они вообще не слишком информативны. Особенно, если не знаешь, что искать. И в тексте достаточно много богов, чтобы запутаться. Если бы не очевидная подсказка — засуха. У ацтеков была такая богиня. Подожди, где-то здесь. Ага, Атлакойя. И, знаешь, тут есть пометка, что она была очень красивой.  
Нико поднимает на неё взгляд и улыбается.  
«Она же не?..»  
— Это первый раз, когда меня называют богиней.  
— Ну, значит все остальные — слепцы.  
Она против воли улыбается в ответ.  
— Хорошо, зная имя, можно поколдовать. Убедиться, она ли это. Давай проведём ритуал и выясним.  
— Настоящий? — Нико поворачивается к ней, удивлённо подняв брови. — В смысле, чародейский?  
— Ведьминский, да.  
— Нам нужны будут свечи, всякие травки и кристаллы?  
— Все ведьмы знают, что для этого нужно только немного огня, крови и корешков бахира в ледяной воде.  
— О, конечно, ведьмы да. И чему тут удивляться? Только не подходи ближе, иначе это точно будет считаться флиртом.  
Байонетта делает ещё один шаг и упирается руками в стол по обе стороны от Нико.  
— Ладно-ладно, я поняла. — Нико смеётся и поднимает руки ладонями вверх. — Так что там насчёт ритуала и всего такого?  
— Следует сделать это на закате. Демоны и духи бывают чувствительны к солнечному свету.  
— Ох, конечно. Но до заката ещё есть время. — Она осматривается по сторонам. — Чем хочешь заняться?  
Кажется, её щёки краснеют.  
Но, возможно, всё дело в густом дыме и плохом освещении.  
— Хочу пройтись по домам, проверить, нет ли здесь каких-нибудь очевидных оккультных вещей.  
— Ага. А я тогда побуду здесь и… Если понадоблюсь, ты знаешь где меня найти.  
Байонетта сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
— Ты можешь пойти со мной.  
— Правда? Из нас выйдет отличная команда! — Нико хлопает её по плечу и спешно выбегает из фургона, словно перспектива пройтись по опустевшим улицам её действительно увлекает.  
Они начинают с главного здания — маленькой церкви, земля перед которой усыпана лепестками и заставлена свечами в стеклянных колбах. Но здесь явно нет ничего подозрительного.  
«Тебе не нужны чужие храмы, верно?»  
— Покровительница Мексики, Мария Гваделупская, — читает Нико на латунной табличке, прибитой к двери, и заглядывает внутрь. — Бррр! Там летают эти огромные чёрные бабочки. Ко мне в фургон уже залетала одна такая. И у меня нет боязни насекомых, но она напугала меня так, как не смог бы ни один демон. У местных ещё и куча суеверий из-за них. Хозяйка магазина меня едва мёртвой не посчитала, всё причитала и крестила. Как хочешь, но я туда не пойду.  
— И не нужно. — Байонетта осматривается по сторонам; пёстрые граффити на стенах, где имена святых соседствуют с названиями местных банд.  
Опыт подсказывает, что в подобных небольших поселениях верования местных никогда не заканчиваются посещением церкви. Здесь обязательно должна быть ведьма, к которой ходили отводить дурной глаз, гадать на бобах, искать причины падежа скота и снимать порчу.  
— Ищи дома, стоящие вдалеке от основного поселения. Например, вон те, дальше.  
Они обходят ещё несколько домов, но ничего не находят.  
— А мы не можем использовать какие-нибудь магические штучки для поиска? Кристалл и карту? Воск свечи и воду?  
— Ты делала раньше подобное?  
— Не с… т-т-то есть нет. — Нико махнула рукой, явно собираясь сказать что-то другое, но передумала. — Скажи, если я слишком… восторженная.  
— У меня редко бывает более приятная компания. — Байонетта улыбается ей и поправляет очки. — «Магические штучки» работают для поиска чего-то определённого. Но мы не ищем что-то конкретное. Любые попытки местных сделать что-то более сложное, чем пентаграмму из баллончика? Такое никакой артефакт не обнаружит.  
— Ясно.  
Чтобы скрыть смущение, она забегает в следующий дом и в скором времени возвращается. Румянец успевает сойти, и это заставляет Байонетту задуматься о том, как его вернуть.  
— Ничего мистического, только оставшаяся на столе еда. Кроме того, там выставлены такие милые сахарные черепа с цветной глазурью. Кажется, демоны их застали во время праздника. Или подготовки к нему. И засохшие тортильяс. Обидно, что никто не угостил нас по приезду традиционной местной едой. Не уверена, что смогла бы отказаться от огромного буррито. Или пары. Просто слюнки текут, когда вспоминаю как они пахнут. Так что идём дальше.  
«Они готовили тебе подношение?»  
— Эй, а из нас выйдет отличная команда! — Нико обгоняет её, заглядывая в следующий дом. — Ого, тебе это понравится. Только пахнет здесь не очень.  
Они заходят в помещение, где на стенах развешены пучки трав, в углах висят обереги и амулеты.  
— Это дом местной ведьмы.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Прибитая змея над дверью, в углу висят сушеные цветки эхинацеи, и сделанные из птичьих костей…  
— Я только что поняла, подробности меня не интересуют. — Нико оглядывается по сторонам. — Тебе-то самой это о чём-нибудь говорит?  
«О том, что все их попытки обречены на провал. Они не разбудили бы тебя даже случайно».  
— Нет. Здесь нет ничего, что бы нам помогло.  
«Свечи, мирра и фиалковый корень. Тебе такое не нравится, верно?»  
Они выходят на свежий воздух и продолжают осматривать дома дальше, но больше ничего не находят. Солнце наконец начинает клониться к закату, и между домами ложатся тени. В тишине слышны только шаги. И голос Нико, конечно:  
— Слушай, ты ведь в этом действительно разбираешься. Например, в жертвоприношениях демонам. В кодексах об этом ничего не было, но… Думаешь, местные могли заниматься чем-то подобным?  
— Разбудить какую-нибудь древнюю сущность и каждый год успокаивать её кровью? А в этом году что — забыли? Или крови стало мало?  
— Или случайно пролили кровь там, где нельзя было? Такое ведь возможно?  
— Не просто пролили, а разбудили древнего духа и не принесли ей достойную жертву. Оставили её голодной и обозлённой. Кому бы понравилось такое пробуждение? Конечно, она стала призывать демонов, чтобы они помогли ей. Только вот даже безмозглые твари не суются сюда, потому что боятся её гнева. Такое возможно. — Байонетта останавливается посреди улицы и оборачивается к остановившейся спутнице. — Нужно только найти…  
Солнце окончательно исчезает за горизонтом, оставляя их в темноте.  
Но глаза Нико мерцают золотом.  
По крайней мере, искать больше не нужно.  
Один за другим позади неё загораются синие прозрачные перья, образовывают одеяние, укрывают плечи — одежда при соприкосновении с ними истлевает и пылью оседает на землю. На теле красной краской проступают символы и ритуальные метки. В тёмных волосах горит цветок делоникса.  
Небо заволакивает тучами, и в сухом тёплом воздухе ощутимо пахнет грозой.  
Она поднимает руки и кричит слова неизвестного языка, и гром вторит голосу, вспышки молний освещают её лицо.  
«Набираешься сил?»  
Байонетта какое-то время наблюдает, а потом поднимает с земли плоский камешек и запускает в неё.  
Ни магического барьера, ни бдительных стражей — он прилетает точно в лоб. Поток слов прерывается.  
— Ай! Эй, это было обязательно? — Нико потирает лоб.  
— Главное, сбить её концентрацию. — Байонетта рисует в воздухе магическую печать. — Ты позволила ей вселиться в себя? Чем ты думала?!  
— Я не знала, что всё так обернётся, ясно? Думала найти способ как её усыпить. И не кричи на меня! — Нико разводит руки в стороны, осматривая себя. — Какого чёрта?! Почему я голая?!  
— И как ты собиралась её усыплять? Что за способ нашла?  
— Ничего. В текстах жрецы про такое не писали. Там только про человеческие жертвоприношения было. И про то, что кровь называли «драгоценнейшей водой», — Она поднимает с земли обгоревший ремень со своими инструментами. — Это ведь не значит?.. Не значит ведь?  
В её руках вытащенный разводной ключ темнеет и меняет форму, напоминая…  
— Круто! А я смогу так же, если выживу? Ох…  
«Жертвенное оружие жрецов!»  
— Нико!  
Она смотрит на нож в своей руке, не замечая ничего вокруг. Поднявшийся ветер образовывает вокруг неё пыльный вихрь.  
— Если надо, я это сделаю.  
— Даже не думай! Это её не убьёт, она найдёт себе новое тело. Так что положи нож и дай мне провести ритуал. Нико? Проклятье!  
Её глаза снова начинают светиться желтым.  
Прозрачная материя снова закрывает её всю, формируя плотно прилегающие друг к другу чешуйки; слова, которые она произносит, теперь похожи на призывные молитвы, с которыми жрецы обращались к ней на вершинах своих храмов, обагряя ступени кровью.  
Нико почти не видно в теле огромной змеи, чья чешуя теряет прозрачность, становясь чёрной.  
Байонетта запрокидывает голову и рассматривает противницу — огромные желтые глаза непрерывно наблюдают за ней.  
— Нам не обязательно драться. Я знаю, что ты хочешь получить. Но этого не будет. Только сон. Вечный сон без сновидений.  
«Пока тебя снова кто-нибудь не разбудит».  
Она уворачивается от ударов хвоста и стреляет навскидку, почти не целясь, когда змея бросается вперёд, уходя от длинных клыков. Яд, капающий на землю, оставляет мерцающие во вспышках молний лужицы. Пули застревают в её теле и никакого видимого урона не наносят.  
«Попробуй-ка выступить против правителя подземного царства».  
Она складывает печать призыва и позволят магии свободно перетекать в созданный портал. Следом за её призывом — «NOQODI!» — из тёмного провала вихрем вылетает летучая мышь, издавая громкий пронзительный писк и целясь когтями в глаза змеи.  
Ослеплённая, та извивается, разбрызгивая кровь. Но не может избежать новых ран, и тёмные бока покрываются длинными царапинами, истекающими голубым светом.  
Байонетта, не теряя времени, просовывает руки в норовящие сомкнуться края и раскрывает рану шире. Прозрачная слизь вязкая и густая, жжёт руки даже сквозь перчатки. Тело змеи содрогается, терзаемое Несущим Разрушения, что не облегчает задачу.  
Наконец Байонетта находит руку Нико и тащит её на себя, расширяя отверстие лезвием Шурабы, который с шипением погружается в змеиное тело.  
Девушка с хлынувшим потоком слизи выпадает ей на руки. Байонетта подхватывает её на руки, поспешно унося от сцепившихся демонов. За её спиной раздаётся яростное верещание Миктлантекутли, но она не позволяет себе отвлечься.  
Нико без сознания, и это отличный шанс сделать всё быстро.  
Байонетта опускает её на землю, перехватывает поудобнее, прижимая к себе, и шепчет на ухо слова мёртвого языка.  
«Давай же, Атлакойя, она не нужна тебе».  
Жар от тела, на котором всё ещё мерцают жертвенные знаки, становится слабее. Нико вздрагивает и начинает кашлять, сплёвывает слизь и трёт лицо, убирая излишки.  
— Всё в порядке?  
Байонетта должна это услышать, прежде чем вернётся к поверженному призывному демону и снова подающей признаки жизни змее.  
Нико выхватывает у неё из руки Грикклас и стреляет куда-то за её спину. Наверное, прямо в раскрытую пасть змеи.  
— Buenas noches, Атлакойя!  
Её лицо такое сосредоточенное в этот момент, что Байонетта усмехается и стирает с её щеки остатки змеиных внутренностей.  
Нико показывает змее средний палец с облупившимся лаком.  
Она всё ещё тяжело дышит.  
Байонетта помогает ей подняться с земли, когда на них падают первые капли. И уже через мгновенье дождь обрушивается на них, становясь всё сильнее, словно богиня засухи смилостивилась и вернула то, что забрала.  
— Убийство змеи было одним из условий ритуала призыва дождя. Значит, всё получилось? — Голос у неё хриплый, как будто ей пришлось много и долго кричать.  
— Предупреждаю, это флирт. — Байонетта отводит мокрые волосы с её лица и поправляет очки. — Ты самая бесстрашная оружейница из всех, кого я знала.  
Нико смеётся:  
— Мне ещё никто не говорил подобного.  
Несмотря на то, что дождь тёплый, она дрожит и держится за плечи Байонетты, стараясь удержаться на ногах.  
— Когда мы в следующий раз окажемся в Мексике, я настаиваю на райских островах. Пальмы, кокосы, тёплое Карибское море.  
— Ледяные коктейли, закрытые для туристов пляжи и никаких демонов. — Байонетта поддерживает её под спину.  
— И никаких демонов, — повторяет Нико и окончательно обмякает у неё в руках.  
Дождь постепенно стихает, а тучи рассеиваются, оставляя на небе мерцающие звёзды. Тело змеи рассыпается на куски и постепенно исчезает в голубых искрах призрачного пламени.  
Всё как и должно быть. Никаких больше неожиданностей.  
Байонетта относит Нико в фургон. Укладывает её и накрывает пледом, найденным на стопке журналов сомнительного содержания.  
Садится напротив дивана и разминает в кружке кристаллизованные листы лавра, достаёт из холодильника бутылку воды и заливает почти до краёв.  
Нико бледная, и веснушки на её лице кажутся ярче. Её дыхание всё ещё затруднено.  
После того, как в неё вселился дух, она ничего не ела. Не удивительно, что после изгнания у неё совсем не осталось сил.  
Скорее всего ночью, когда она захватывала сознание девушки, Атлакойя пыталась сделать то же самое, что раньше делали поклонявшиеся ей ацтеки. Но воссоздать подношения так, как это нужно для ритуала, у неё не получилось. Отсюда и благовония, которыми она пыталась заменить воскуренные жрецами травы. Отсюда и цветущий делоникс. Поэтому она использовала кровь. Только птиц оказалось недостаточно. Как и остального.  
Оставленная богиня, лишенная сна и пищи.  
Очевидно, призванные ею демоны тоже не принесли никакой пользы. Бродящие по округе, не способные уйти от зова далеко, но и не способные принести то, что ей нужно.  
Охотники оказались здесь как нельзя кстати. Наверняка этой ночью им тоже было чем заняться.  
И девушка, ставшая идеальным сосудом…  
Жидкость с лавром клокочет в кружке, выбрасывая в воздух зеленоватый пар.  
Байонетта ставит её у изголовья дивана и сидит так до тех пор, пока дыхание Нико не выравнивается, время от времени касаясь её лба и проверяя температуру. Но, похоже, всё хорошо.  
К тому моменту, когда она выходит из фургона — оставляя Поглотитель на столе, рядом с лунным артефактом — и плотно закрывает за собой дверь, оставшиеся с ночи лужи уже начинают подсыхать под лучами утреннего солнца.  
С делоникса опадают увядшие цветы — Атлакойя снова спит.

***

Всё вокруг утопает в зелени, словно ничего и не происходило. В траве стрекочут кузнечики, в небе наперебой щебечут птицы.  
Она с удовольствием вдыхает свежий воздух и потягивается, зевая, прежде чем ступить на дорогу из города. Весь обратный путь она напевает знакомую мелодию, стараясь не задумываться об оставленной… Не задумываться.  
Ящерица всё так же греется под палящим солнцем, едва ли сдвинувшись с места. И никуда не собирается при её появлении.  
— Из тебя вышел отличный страж. — Байонетта склоняется над ней и направляет дуло пистолета на черно-коричневый рисунок. — Одной успокоенной души тебе будет достаточно?  
Рептилия проворно слезает с камня и исчезает в зарослях травы.  
Байонетта забирает спрятанную между камней монету, стирает большим пальцем с изображения капли воды и улыбается.  
«Слишком быстро».  
Ей даже немного жаль, что это так.  
Появившийся портал выбрасывает в воздух снопы красных искр.  
«Энзо будет доволен. И Жанна уже наверняка…»  
— Эй!  
Она была слишком занята своими мыслями, чтобы услышать её, не так ли?  
Запыхавшаяся и раскрасневшаяся от бега Нико, в одной рубашке на голое тело, выглядит крайне возмущённой. Высохшие непослушные волосы лезут в глаза, и она убирает их нетерпеливым жестом.  
— Даже не попрощалась!  
В её голосе слышен упрёк.  
— Всё закончилось, и теперь мы должны выпить, чтобы отпраздновать. Не сейчас, понятное дело, но как-нибудь потом — точно. И я скажу: «Спасибо, Байонетта, что спасла меня». Мы же можем выпить, да?  
— Можем.  
— Текила, соль и лайм. Всё по правилам.  
«Я заставлю Энзо проставить бутылку лучшей текилы бара «Адские Врата».  
Когда-нибудь потом.  
Нико торопливо подходит к ней ближе и обнимает. Сердце у неё колотится как сумасшедшее, и, чтобы это услышать, даже не нужно обладать особыми навыками.  
— Y si me enamoro sea de vos. — Нико смущённо поправляет очки и избегает встречаться с ней взглядом.  
— Я думала, что «испанский это не моё». — Байонетта касается отворот её рубашки и убирает невидимые пылинки с плеч. — В отличие от тебя, я действительно не понимаю ни слова.  
Нико смотрит себе под ноги, и её смущение сменяется удивлением.  
— А твоя тень?.. То есть, я определённо вижу такое впервые.  
«Конечно впервые. После истребления ведьм осталось слишком мало».  
Байонетта касается её подбородка и, наконец, ловит взгляд. Наклоняет голову так, чтобы их очки не соприкоснулись — у Нико дыхание перехватывает — и шепчет, почти касаясь её губ:  
— Adios.  
Когда она отступает, Нико всё ещё заворожено смотрит на неё, не двигаясь с места.  
Байонетта посылает ей воздушный поцелуй и шагает в портал.


End file.
